


It's Just a Little Bit of Vulnerability

by coconutcat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jason Todd, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutcat/pseuds/coconutcat
Summary: Jason’s holsters hit the ground, and he’s barely gotten his jacket off before Dick is standing there in front of him, already naked, his golden skin being accentuated by the soft glow of the moonlight pouring in from the window.Jason can’t help but stare, tracing the outline of his arms, all the way down to his fingers. Fingers he’s ridden and sucked on countless times. His train of thought is broken when Dick chuckles and the corner of his mouth tilts up.





	It's Just a Little Bit of Vulnerability

Their mouths clash, teeth clacking against each other, painful, but they don’t care. Right now, all they want do is focus on taking the other’s clothes off. They part, reluctantly, to peel off their costumes. Jason’s holsters hit the ground, and he’s barely gotten his jacket off before Dick is standing there in front of him, already naked, his golden skin being accentuated by the soft glow of the moonlight pouring in from the window.  
Jason can’t help but stare, tracing the outline of his arms, all the way down to his fingers. Fingers he’s ridden and sucked on countless times. His train of thought is broken when Dick chuckles and the corner of his mouth tilts up.

“Like what you see?” he whispers, lips ghosting over his. The motion sends a jolt down his spine, reminding him that he still needs to take his clothes off.  
Suddenly, Dick’s hands are moving down and grasping at Jason’s belt, unbuckling it, and swiftly sliding his pants down with ease. Dick looks up, smirking.  
“You were taking too long, babe.” he says, before discarding the rest of Jay’s clothes onto the ground. In a pretence of false bravado, Jason responds, “Sorry handsome. I couldn’t help but stare at that gorgeous cock of yours.”, making a show out of slowly dragging his eyes down and back up.  
Smirking, Dick says, “Oh Jay, you can do a lot more than just stare.” He pushes Jason onto the bed, and straddles his face. His cock is only half-hard, but Jason knows he can fix that, knows that he can give the best goddamn blowjobs on Earth because he, as Roy would say, “had a mouth made for fucking.”

Jason parts his lips and swirls the tip of his tongue around Dick’s cock before dragging his tongue from the base back to the tip. There was a short intake of breath above him when Jason made to finally go down on him, but only teasingly gave a few kittenish licks at the cockhead. 

Gripping the back of his hair, Dick nudges him a bit forward.  
“Don’t tease, Jay.” he groans, shifting a bit. Jason could see that there was precome already leaking from the tip, and Dick was starting to look a bit frustrated. Taking pity on him, Jason finally, finally takes the length of Dick’s cock down with ease. Dick throws his head back, letting out a low moan. Jason lets out an appreciative hum before he continues taking his cock down, his nose hitting Dick’s pelvis, and fuck, the taste and weight of Dick’s cock in his mouth, the heady scent of it, sent a wave of arousal throughout Jason’s body. Letting out a low whine, Jason starts moving up and down Dick’s cock, pausing only to slurp at some of the precome at the tip, before moving back down.

“Fuck, Jay, you’re always so good, so good. Looking gorgeous with your mouth stretched around my cock, taking it like the good little slut you are.” he runs a finger down Jay’s cheek when Jason lets out another whine at Dick calling him a slut, because he knows, knows, what it does to Jason, knows that Jason enjoys getting called that, and he also knows, that Jason likes it a bit rough.  
Gripping the strands of Jason’s hair more tightly, he shoves him further up his cock until it hits the back of his throat. They both let out a groan, and Dick relishes the heat and tightness of it, before he starts thrusting his hips faster, watching his cock go in and out of Jason’s mouth. “Fucking, take it, Little Wing.” he punctuates each word with a hard thrust. Jason moves to grip his hands on Dick’s hips, trying to force him deeper, even though there’s nothing more more him to take, and he suddenly does something with his tongue that causes Dick to snap his hips jarringly. Jason gags a bit, eyes fluttering, and tears coming out while Dick continues thrusting. 

He can see the way Dick is concentrating, the sweat that’s coming down from his forehead and from his neck. He can see a drop roll down from his collarbone to his chest, and he wants to lick it off, if his mouth weren’t already preoccupied, that is.  
Jason moves one of his hands down to his cock, forgotten the entire time he was sucking Dick off. The moment he grasps it, he whines, hips thrusting up into his fist at the same time Dick’s cock hits the back of his throat.  
Dick…...Dick is looking down at Jason with so much love and heat in his eyes that Jason can’t help but shut his eyes, a flush spreading all the way from his cheeks to his chest, highlighting the freckles dusting his nose and shoulders.  
There’s spit and precome dripping down from Jason’s lip to his throat, and there’s tears and a bit of snot, and Dick is close. He starts thrusting faster, and grinding his pelvis against Jason’s face, and Jason is moving the hand on his cock faster. The sounds of Dick fucking Jason’s face and Jason’s whimpers fill the room before Dick stills, his hand gripping Jason’s hair tightly, pressing his face to his pelvis as Dick comes down Jason’s throat in pulses, and Jason is speeding up until he arches his back, white spilling over his hand.

Dick pulls out of his mouth. Jason swirling his tongue and sucking around the tip to completely milk him out.

Dick collapses next to him on the bed, both of their pants filling the room. Dick grabs Jason’s wrist, bringing his hand up to his mouth, and licks it clean, moaning around each finger.  
The sight makes Jason’s breath still, and goes straight to his dick, but he’s spent, and can’t get going again.  
Dick’s eyes meet his, and he smirks, almost as if he knew exactly what Jason was thinking. Sliding a bit down the bed, he starts placing kisses from Jason’s hips down to his thighs, and Jason’s breath catches. He slides his hands under Jason’s thighs, moving them up to Jason’s ass, and squeezes. Jason’s trembling, and he just came, but he swears he thinks he’s getting hard again. Suddenly, one of Dick’s fingers starts circling around his entrance and presses against it firmly, but not entering. 

“Oh fuck!” Jason tries to squirm away, but Dick has a good grip on him, and he’s teasing Jason’s hole. “I-I can’t, Dickie. Not yet.” he says breathlessly.  
He hums and pauses his ministrations, his eyes catching Jason’s. “If you want me to stop, I’ll stop, but-” his voice drops lower, “I know you can Jason. At least, that’s what Roy’s told me.” his eyes twinkling.  
Fuck Roy.  
“So what do you want?” he asks patiently, with a hint of concern. Jason hesitates a bit before nodding his approval, mumbling out a verbal, “yes”, when Dick raised an eyebrow at his nodding. Smiling, he goes back to what he’s doing, but pushes a finger inside his entrance. Jason keens, tries to lift his hips up, but Dick has him pinned down, and he’s slowly getting Jason used to it, before inserting another finger and stretches him unhurriedly.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later, Jason and Dick are lying next to each other, both spent but satisfied after Dick relentlessly pounded into Jason, with Jason’s knees up to his ears.  
He’s sore. His hips and thighs hurt in a way that’s pleasurable, and Dick is sofly kissing him and running his hand through Jason’s hair, and Jason…...Jason is content, and dropping off to sleep.


End file.
